1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an adapter to provide a bracket with a curved surface to support a load.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In electrical and communication systems it is customary to support cables on brackets which supports the cable at spaced locations throughout their lengths. Typically, the brackets are attached to a vertical support such as a downcomer and have outwardly extending flat upper surfaces upon which one or more cables are positioned. Straps may be used in securing the cables to the brackets. An improved bracket of this type is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,277. Although this bracket is very satisfactory in most installations, there are some cables which have soft insulating layers that are not suitable to rest on the flat supporting surfaces of such brackets. There is too much indentation of the bracket into the periphery of the cable and the insulating layer may be damaged if it engages a sharp edge. In the past, often such cables have been supported on adapter devices used with brackets, these devices presenting arcuate upper surfaces with adequate area to provide an acceptable support. The adapters frenquently are made of porcelain and in all events have been relatively expensive and difficult to install. Their attachment to the bracket may not be as secure as is desirable. Moreover, past devices have not been adapted for use with the improved bracket of the aforementioned patent and other brackets, thereby increasing inventory problems and not allowing some existing brackets to be used in the support for these cables.